Broken Mirrors
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Stiles Stilinski necesitaba huir Beacon Hills al menos ese verano. Huir de los recuerdos de la Kanima, ser golpeado, de Scott, de sentirse una carga para su padre pero más que nada, de la insistencia de Derek Hale para aceptar la mordida. Cuando regresa, se da cuenta que nada ha cambiado pero su reflejo es diferente. / Después de la 2ª temporada.


**Bueno, esta ha sido mi idea de lo que podría ocurrir en la tercera temporada. Claro que le puse algo de fanon Sterek por que me uní a la obsesión masiva...¡No me pude contener! Aunque...bueno, creo que mucha gente (incluídos los mismos Dyaln O'brien y Tyler Hoechlin) se dejaron absorver por el fandom de este ship. **

**Nota: No me pertenece Teen Wolf ni sus personajes.**

**Home Sweet Home.**

Había sido un verano largo.

Largo y caluroso. Y aunque por lo general aquella parte de California solía quedar casi exenta del infernal clima, el lugar en el que pasó dos meses y medio fue toda la personificación de averno incandescente. Miami. Sí, Miami en verano. Mujeres dejando poco a la imaginación con esos trajes de baño, ropa playera. De fiesta en fiesta, la playa y resacas descomunales que le causaron todas esas salidas con sus primos. Los hijos del hermano de su madre a quienes no conocía demasiado pero con toda la confianza del mundo le obligaron a ir al gimnasio con ellos todos los días, por dos meses y la primera semana le burlaban por que no podía moverse sin estar al borde de lágrimas de dolor genuino. Dejando a un lado el dolor, se habían portado bastante bien con él al no dejarle sin nada qué hacer...seguramente su tío les había contado sobre los ataques de pánico y su síndrome de atención.

En su mente, el recuerdo vívido de observar el amanecer en la playa le hizo sonreír.

Para bien, había sido un largo verano que Stiles Stilinski se obligó a tener. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba y se lo merecía. Salir de Beacon Hills una semana después de el final del curso escolar habrá parecido abrupto; en las palabras de Scott, "_Era de locos_" que justo en ese momento cuando la manada de Alphas había puesto a señal de guerra...pero Stiles veía de donde venía esa locura que mencionaba su mejor amigo. Por que oh, si, estaba loco por querer hacer algo por él mismo en lugar de sacar a Scott McCall de sus problemas sobrenaturales. _De sus cosas de lobo_ como lo había hecho desde el momento en el que su mejor amigo fue mordido en el bosque. Su padre fue otra historia. El Sheriff Stilinski fue el primero en aprobar aquella decisión y meterlo casi a la fuerza al avión que le llevó al otro lado del país. Diablos, deshacerse de él y de las preocupaciones por un tiempo debió ser un gran respiro. Aunque era más que eso. Era el hecho de que Stiles estuvo todo ese año metido en escenas del crimen, situaciones peligrosas e inexplicables. Y ningún padre, al menos no alguno como Steve, podría olvidar verlo lleno de marcas, moretones y previamente sentir la ansiedad de no saber el paradero de su hijo.

Pero habían otras razones ocultas. Stiles apenas se permitía acordarse de esos días en aquellos momentos en los que se encontraba de regreso. Era ir hacia atrás de todo el progreso que había hecho todo el tiempo lejos de Beacon Hills.

Después de que Gerard Argent muriera y que Jackson dejara de ser el lagarto venenoso, una terrible sensación de soledad y frustración le impidió funcionar una noche entera. A pesar de que solo haya sido por unas horas, el ataque de pánico fue suficiente para tomar decisiones contundentes. Y le caló hasta los huesos. Le hizo sentir aterrado. Por que había sido tan similar a ese del que tanto se arrepentía. El ataque que hacía casi nueve años fue la causa de la muerte de su madre; por que lo asumía y a pesar de lo que su padre le dijera que no era culpa suya, indirectamente fue culpa suya la lenta y dolorosa muerte de su madre, postrada en una cama de hospital por todas las lesiones de un accidente de automóvil. Pero no, no era el caso. El caso era que Lydia y Jackson estarían derramando miel excesiva por todos lados, que Scott no le dejaría en paz ahora que Allison y el habían terminado ahora sí para siempre. Stiles no era de esos que dejaban de lado a alguien que le necesitara pero…¿Scott no hizo eso con él? Le dio prioridad a su relación con Argent y todo desembocó en que su padre perdiera temporalmente su empleo. Habían límites para todo, y para Stilinski llegaban hasta donde se ponía en duda el bienestar de su padre.

Pero no era todo.

Decir que estaba harto de ser menospreciado era poco. Por que quizá sea el raro de la escuela, que nadie le entendiera realmente cuando decía que su mente siempre estuviera llena de cosas qué decir, lo cual desembocaba mayoría del tiempo en la diarrea verbal de la que todos se hastiaban. Era todo eso, menos un héroe. Era solo el compañero. El "héroe de apoyo". Su Adderall representaba su debilidad y el que su déficit de atención se controlara todos los días, pero era tan inteligente y mucho más que el mismo Batman. El podía ser Bruce Wayne, claro que sí…por que lo suyo no era ser Robin. No. Simplemente por eso es que ese verano en la costa Este con sus únicos primos era lo que le faltaba por que había tocado fondo desde el momento en el que necesitó ir con la Consejera Escolar. "Y no tengo nada en contra de buscar un poco de ayuda". Pensó amargamente. No tenía nada en contra de eso, pero cuando necesitó de alguien se quedó solo con su cabeza y sus problemas. Nadie estuvo ahí.

Irónicamente, el era el primero en estar ahí cuando le necesitaban.

Pero ya no más.

El avión proveniente de Miami a Los Angeles había llegado a la dos de la tarde. Atrasó de nuevo su reloj una hora mientras esperaba media hora el autobus que le llevaría a Beacon Hills en tres largas horas de viaje. Le fue difícil mantenerse quieto y la música del Ipod logró hacerlo, además de que el asiento era estratégicamente en la ventana para que su mente se mantuviera ocupada hasta que el letrero de **"Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills"** apareció en el paisaje. "_Oh, hogar dulce hogar._" No pasó tanto tiempo para llegar a la pequeña terminal del pueblo. Se bajó estrepitosamente del autobús y tomó su maleta del área de descarga.

Le palmearon el hombro.

- Asumo que no me estás evitando y que solamente no me habías visto. - Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, pero sabía perfectamente quien era. Su padre. - Es bueno verte, hijo.

Stiles se giró y dio un fuerte abrazo a Steve Stilinski.

Dios, cómo le había extrañado.

- ¡Papá! - Exclamó, siendo prácticamente asfixiado y podía morir gustoso de esa manera. Era su padre y ese había sido el tiempo más largo en el que estuvieron separados desde la muerte de su madre. De alguna manera, podía ver en los ojos de Steve que fue difícil tener a su hijo lejos, al igual que lo fue para Stiles mismo. Incontables días se había sentido miserable de extrañar su casa y obligar a su padre a comer saludable, que no se agobiara demasiado del trabajo o que llegara a dormir. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, demostrar su talento culinario y hacerle pasta algunas noches para la cena. - Pensé que…b-bueno, me dijiste que no vendrías por el trabajo.

Le había dicho hacía una semana que probablemente tendría que buscar un taxi para ir a la casa por que había bastante trabajo en la estación y estaban cortos de personal. Y Stiles había batallado entre el preguntar o no preguntar el por qué de tanto trabajo. ¿Habían sido los Alphas? ¿Habían desapariciones? No, no. Su curiosidad fue demasiada pero ni Stiles preguntó y de alguna manera intuyó que ni Steve tendría intención de decirle.

- Vamos, Stiles, no me hagas decir lo obvio. ¿Cómo no iba a venir por ti? - Ironizó el Sheriff. Stiles notaba su parentesco con él cuando demostraba su destreza en el campo de la ironía y el sarcasmo. El adulto tomó la maleta de su hijo y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la estación de autobuses hacia el estacionamiento.

Stiles le siguió de cerca, dejando detrás el sonido de los parlantes anunciando las próximas salidas y el eco de las personas hablando mientras que sus cejas comenzaban a crisparse de nerviosismo por todas las posibles preguntas que podría hacerle su padre. No era bueno en afrontar preguntas o los problemas; en ambos casos, solo prefería ignorarlos hasta que poco a poco se olvidaran o desaparecieran. Cualquiera de los casos que sucediera antes. Justo metían la maleta a la parte trasera del auto cuando en fracción de segundos observó como la boca de Steve se abría para hablar y el solamente respiró profundamente. Sí, quizá debía decir algo que llenara el silencio y le callara antes de que pudiera preguntar.

- Veo que no engordaste, por que…woa, mi temor inicial era que volvieras a almorzar y cenar burritos o hamburguesas. - Dijo medio riendo pero no tuvo nada de gracia para Steve. Stiles tragó en seco, manteniendo la sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si, bueno... - Su padre cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su hijo con una ceja enarcada-...no puedo decir lo mismo de ti con ese cabello más largo de lo usual. - Tuvo que escanearlo para percatarse de algo que le pareció extraño. Lo conocía a la perfección y eso no le cuadraba. A pesar de estar en el equipo de Lacrosse, Stiles nunca había sido de aquellos que pareciera tenían mucho músculo y siempre pensó que había sacado la complexión eternamente delgada de su madre. Aunque ahora…- Stiles…¿Desde cuando haces ejercicio? - Preguntó incrédulo. Tuvo que acercarse para ponerle una mano en la frente y comprobar que realmente era su hijo, que estaba sano y que tenía el mismo lunar en el cuello.

- Geez, 'pa. - Le era molesto que incluso su padre confirmara que antes de ese verano había sido un ente sin nada que fuera mínimamente atractivo. - …fue cosa de Neil y Brandon. Están como muy metidos en hacer ejercicio y esas cosas. - Le contestó escueto, sin demasiadas explicaciones. Por que era conclusivo que aunque había dicho la verdad, su padre no conocía demasiado a aquellos chicos hijos del único hermano de su madre. Quizá Steve los había visto un par de veces cuando eran niños, pero los hermanos Harvey hacía mucho ya no lo eran. Y quizá eso fuera suficiente para que el Sheriff hiciera un alto en lo que podría convertirse en un interrogatorio. ¡Si no había cometido un crimen! A menos que crimen fuera crecer un poco más ese verano.

Literalmente, crecido. No solo tuvo un cambio interior y en su cabello o músculos, sino que quizá Stiles se hizo al menos dos centímetros más alto. Y con la musculatura y el cabello era aún más visible el cambio. "_Aunque apuesto que nadie se dará cuenta._" Canturreó en su cabeza. El camino a casa fue de hablar sobre lo que había hecho y en el regreso a las clases. Irían al día siguiente por ropa nueva y estaba la novedad de que el Jeep había pasado por un afinamiento total en Los Angeles. Seguro ese motor viejo era un motivo más de preocupación para su padre. Así que una excelente noticia más para añadir a la pila de positivismo de Stiles.

El automóvil se detuvo. Así aparcado en la misma calle del mismo pueblo, Stiles salió para encontrarse con la misma casa en la que había crecido. Vio el mismo árbol a un lado, del cual se cayó cuando tenía seis años y resultó en un brazo roto. Las ventanas, las cortinas. La misma puerta. Pero lo que había de diferente, es el reflejo que vio de sí mismo al entrar a casa y mirarse en el espejo del recibidor. Aquel era Stiles. Lo sabía tan solo por que estaba convencido de que se veía a sí mismo reflejado...pero había cambiado en maneras sutiles. Claro, sutiles para un elefante. Sí, si se veía diferente. ¿Cómo podría disfrazarse ahora detrás de la imagen del héroe de apoyo cuando ya no tenía la apariencia de uno? Robin estaría decepcionado.

- Veo que no se derrumbó la casa en mi ausencia. - Dijo en un respiro, con una sonrisa ladina mirando a su padre que entraba al hogar cargando la maleta.

- Deja de hacer bromas y cenemos. - El Sheriff dejó la maleta a los pies de la escalera y señaló a la cocina. - Hay pizza que se enfría.

- ¡Pizza! Eso debiste decir antes, 'pa. - Casi corrió a la cocina. La imagen le recordó de alguna manera a un Stiles de cinco años cuando le decían que habían traído helado del supermercado.

Cenaron juntos y después de eso Stiles se quedó solo en casa. Su padre tenía asuntos pendientes que revisar por el pueblo, lo usual; a pesar de eso, el chico no se detuvo a pensar qué tipo de código era el que estaba en ese momento. Se concentró en subir la maleta por las escaleras, observando que todo estuviera en su sitio o quizá deseando que hubiera otro cambio del cual emocionarse.

No, no había ninguno.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Ha llegado el Rey Stilinski a sus aposentos. - Ironizó.

La ventana estaba abierta, dejando pasar la brisa fresca. Dejó la maleta a un lado de su escritorio y encendió la computadora. ¿Qué haría? Solamente revisar que todo siguiera como antes…en las redes sociales y esas cosas. Estuvo a punto de sentarse en la silla cuando por el rabillo del ojo observó algo sobre la cama. Un papel. Y no entendió a lo lejos lo que tenía escrito. Más bien, no pudo reconocer la caligrafía y fue extraño, ya que siempre se fijaba en la caligrafía de las personas que conocía.

Pero el mensaje sí que lo conocía.

**"Aún espero una respuesta, Stiles. Atte: D.H."**

Y ahí estaba otra razón por la cual se había ido todo el verano.

Derek Hale había estado ahí.

Le tomó un momento recobrarse del shock, por lo que tuvo que volver a asimilar que sí...Derek Hale había estado ahí y le había dejado un recordatorio.

O una amenaza.

La misma amenaza que fue la principal razón entre todas las que tenía para irse de Beacon Hills por todo el verano con la esperanza que sucediera como con las mentiras o las evasiones: que se olvidaría o simplemente, se desaparecería de la memoria del Alpha. Pero al parecer después de casi tres meses seguía siendo tan importante como para saber el momento exacto en el que Stilinski regresó al pueblo…y hubiese estado en su habitación, del modo tan acosador como era la costumbre de Hale.

Antes no había cuantificado el grado de problemas que era estar de vuelta pero ahora era como si todo se le viniera encima. Se daba cuenta de lo que le esperaba, y eran problemas.

Grandes problemas.

- Estoy muerto. – Susurró, mientras el papel se le escurría de las manos.

* * *

**¿Debería seguirlo?  
Aunque aún no he escrito, se vienen cosas interesantes con la entrada a la escuela, Lydia más que interesada en el cambio de Stiles y Danny por fin le dice que si es atractivo para los chicos (cofcof) y...Derek, por supuesto. Intuyo que habrá discusión con Scott, hmm...**

**¡No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios!  
x**


End file.
